Only to Remember
by elizabeethebumblebee
Summary: A letter from Allison Potter in the future gets sent back in time to 1995, to remember all those that are bound to die hoping that this would save most of their lives. With a possible hint of what the future holds for everyone else.
1. Remembrance

"Hello everyone that is sitting here at Hogwarts- December 15, 1995, my name is Allison Lily Potter and I'm writing this from May 3, 1998 to have us all remember what is bound to happen. But before this letter I personally wrote is read, I need certain people to show up, The Weasley Family, including Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron and Ginny, Oliver Wood, The Malfoy family, including Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, The Tonks family, including Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora, Remus Lupin and his dog Snuffles, Augusta Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Fleur Delacour, Dobby, Rufus Scrimgeour, and not to mention all the Professors and students sitting inside Hogwarts right now. I know many have doubt about me right now, but I hope this will all makes sense. Please continue this letter after everyone arrives in the Great Hall." Albus Dumbledore read out loud leaving everyone in shock, while many stared at the fifteen year old Allison Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Soon enough everyone filed into the Great Hall at Hogwarts confused as to why they were there.

The Weasley family minus Percy sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Oliver Wood sat down besides the Weasley twins.

The Malfoy family sat at the Slytherin table.

The Tonks family sat at the Hufflepuff table.

Remus Lupin and Snuffles sat besides Allison.

Augusta Longbottom sat beside her grandson Neville.

Fleur Delacour sat beside Bill.

Kingsley, Cornelius, Amelia, Alastor, Percy, Rufus and Dobby sat up at the front near the Professors.

Albus Dumbledore opened the letter and continued to read, "To prove that I really am Allison Potter, I'll say a couple of things that only a few people would know. Albus Dumbledore sees himself wanting socks for Christmas. Hermione thinks being expelled is worse than being dead. Remus and Snuffles thinks there is nothing worse than being a traitor to their own friends. Ginny understands why you should never write your name on the first page of a diary. Augusta should know that you need your own wand not your parents in order to hit your full potential. Professor Snape understands the meaning of losing a love one. Draco knows that just because your family wants you to be something does not mean you have to follow through. And Percy will one day realize family means everything, you'll regret your choices once you realizes the losses that occur."

"I'm writing this letter to tell every one of what the future faces and to warn everyone of who is bound to die, hoping that this letter will change everything, and I'll include some of my own memories that Albus would hopefully put on a screen for everyone to see."

"In remembrance to Lily Potter, a mother who clearly loved her daughter no matter what, who died to save her only child's life when she could have stepped aside."

"To James Potter, who sacrificed his life to save his wife and daughter, who will always be remembered by his daughter and best friends as a hero."

"To Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who I've heard, were kickass and didn't deserve to miss out on their awesome nephews and niece lives."

"To Cedric Diggory, who was beyond loyal and didn't deserve to die that way, he will always be remembered as a true Hogwarts hero. A loyal friend, boyfriend, son and Hufflepuff until the very end."

"To Regulus Black," Sirius took a large intake of air at shock besides Allison and Remus, Allison held onto Sirius's hand tightly giving him a glance. "Who is proof that you don't have to be what your family wants you to be, who gave up his life in the most selfless way in order to defeat Voldemort and to make the future better. Who died before telling his brother that he loved him."

Allison just hugged Sirius tightly as he cried for the death of his brother as Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table in shock, wondering if that was a message for him also.

"To Charity Burbage a wise professor at Hogwarts who died believing in what's right."

The professors hugged her tightly as she cried.

"To Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, whose constant words of Constant Vigilance kept him alive for so long. Always a true hero."

Moody held his head up high.

"To Albus Dumbledore" everyone gasped in shock, Dumbledore couldn't die, right? "Who we will all miss, but he will certainly not be forgotten. A father figure to all of us for so long."

Albus smiled generously at Allison's soft words.

"To Madam Amelia Bones, a woman you would not want to get on the bad side of, a brave woman who fought so hard, a woman whose niece will never forget her."

Susan Bones ran up and hugged her Aunt tightly, she couldn't die, she just couldn't.

"To Rufus Scrimgeour who dies a hero's death, as one would after being tortured by Voldemort hands. Who refuses to give up my whereabouts, a man who refused to tell Voldemort where I was, forever a hero in my eyes."

Allison gave Rufus Scrimgeour a grateful smile that just looked back at her and nodded towards her.

"To Sirius Black" Allison cried out "no" before hugging him tightly as Remus held onto his best friend crying. "A loving godfather despite what others may think." Allison and Remus shot Molly Weasley a glare while she frowned. "A best friend to three amazing people in the world, who would willingly give up his own life if it meant saving them as well. He will forever be a hero in my life, spending twelve innocent years in Azkaban and then three more years hidden with a grouchy house elf and a screaming portrait was never a good thing for him. Who met his untimely death saving his only goddaughter and dying by the hands of his cousin Bellatrix who would meet her own end soon enough."

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Allison" he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"To Remus Lupin, the last standing marauder, who died as a loyal uncle, a loving husband and father. Who died to make sure that his son would grow up safe and sound."

All of a sudden a picture went up on the screen from 1998, "Teddy Lupin meet everyone from the past, Remus meet your son Teddy Lupin." Allison said waving the month old blue haired baby's hand.

"Yes Tonks, he's yours too, you two made me the godmother. I promise to tell him who you are and how much he meant to you. He will know how the two of you are both heroes in my eyes and you will be in his eyes as well."

The screen rolled up while Remus and Tonks who ran over and hugged the fifteen year old girl tightly.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, who would hate the fact that I'm calling her that, who died alongside her husband, killed by her lunatic Auntie that meets her end soon enough, leaving behind her son Teddy, a boy who will know what heroes his parents truly are."

"To Ted Tonks" "No daddy!" Tonks ran over to her father crying, as Andromeda held her husband crying, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Who died because of his blood status, whom should have never died for that reason, never meeting his grandson that his lovingly daughter named after him, and knowing that his wife Andromeda would never be able to live the same way again."

"To Severus Snape, a brave man, a hero, despite what we all may think of the snarky professor." Snape glared at the fifteen year old version of the person who wrote this, she just smiled sweetly. "He died saving me all this time. Thank you so much Snape, _always_."

"To Colin Creevey, who liked to take pictures of me, who died a hero, and his brother will always miss him."

"To Lavender Brown, even though we don't always get along, you will be missed."

"To Vincent Crabbe, who died for all the wrong reasons, and hopefully this will change your mind in what direction that you want to go, and if you plan to use a spell that is deadly, you really should know what you're doing beforehand."

"To Hedwig, my most loyal companion and first friend, I will forever love and miss you, and I can't thank you enough for saving my life."

"To Fred Weasley" Albus said before looking over at the Weasley family.

"No, not my Freddie!" Molly cried out before hugging out her son tightly.

"He died the way he would have wished, laughing right by Percy's side as he quit and joined forces with Fred. Once a Weasley, always a Weasley, remember that Percy. Family is stronger than everything else, except for love."

"To Bellatrix Lestrange, who was loyal until the very end, who killed many innocent people including her own niece and participated in the tortures of two loving and loyal parents. Who met her end when Molly killed her ass, good job Molly Weasley!"

Everyone in Hogwarts cheered with the exception of the Slytherins while Draco smirked glad that his Aunt was gone.

"And lastly to Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Allison, Ron and Hermione jumped up and cheered loudly!

"Also known as Voldemort, a half blood wizard"

Many people in the room gasped in shocking including the Malfoys.

"A man who was no longer a man, a man who shows that to live without love is a deadly thing after all. A proof to the fact that, love is stronger than anything else."

"Now to continue on with the story, I went to the future to get a book that was written about my life, I haven't read it either, so in the mean time I'll be coming back there to read it besides you" the screen of Allison Potter said before three people flashed into the room.

"Hi" the three of them smiled while Allison held a small baby in her arms. She walked over to the Tonks family where Remus sat also.

"I thought that you may want to hold your namesake, the grandson you didn't get to meet Ted" Allison said with a smile before placing the baby in his arms before Tonks and Remus both hugged her tightly as Andromeda gave her a grateful grin.

Ron and Hermione said hello to the Weasley's before Allison walked over and hugged Sirius tightly.


	2. Nineteen Years Later

**"Nineteen Years later,"** Albus Dumbledore let out loud, having the book opened to the last chapter in it.

Everyone looked around ecstatically knowing it meant Voldemort was long gone.

**"Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm."**

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Oliver told her.**

"Oliver?" the twins asked in shocked.

"Why are we reading about Oliver's children?" Ron asked shocked.

"Professor what was the name of the book again?" Hermione asked Albus Dumbledore.

"The book is called Allison Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

The older version of Allison looked over at Oliver wondering what that meant.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"Lily?" Murmured Allison softly, while Hermione looked over at her curiously.

"Lily?" Oliver looked at himself confused before looking at Allison Potter wondering.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Cedric's voice drifted back to Allison over the surrounding clamor; her sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"Wait, Allison is there as well?" the younger version of Ron asked confused.

"OOOOOOO THIS MUST MEAN OLIVER AND ALLISON ARE TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE!" The twins yelled out excitedly while both versions of Allison and Oliver all looked shocked.

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

**"James, give it a rest!" said Oliver.**

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potter-Woods approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

"Potter-Woods, I knew it!" Fred shouted loudly before high fiving his twin George.

"Congratulations Allison" the older Hermione said to her best friend.

"Well thanks Hermione," Allison said with a laugh.

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Cedric asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Allison.**

**"Not every day," said Cedric quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Oliver.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Allison put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Cedric winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Cedric anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

**"We'll find them," said Allison reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Oliver thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello...**

**"I think that's them, Ced," said Allison suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Allison, Oliver, Lily, and Cedric had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Cedric, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"That reminds me of someone else I know" Allison said putting her hands on her chin with a smirk directed towards a blushing Hermione Granger.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Oliver. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

"Knowing Ron, he probably did" Allison laughed at her best friend.

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Oliver, as together they lifted Cedric's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled at him, while everyone else yelled "Ron!"

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Cedric and Rose looked solemn.**

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Oliver, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Allison's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Cedric resembled Allison. Draco caught sight of Allison, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

"Whoa, the times are completely different" Ron said while everyone else looked shocked. Draco sat up in shock; he had a family in the future?

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging Victoire Weasley! And I asked Teddy what he was doing."**

**"You interrupted them James Sirius?" said Allison. "You are so like Ron."**

**"and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. **

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Oliver "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Ced, Teddy could have my room!"**

**"No," said Oliver firmly, "you and Cedric will share a room only when your mother and I want the house demolished."**

**Allison checked the battered old watch that had once been her mothers. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Allison told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

**"But you know Neville."**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love..."**

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Cedric.**

**"See you later, Ced. Watch out for the thestrals."**

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Allison told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Oliver kissed Cedric good-bye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Cedric," said Allison as her son hugged her. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his mother alone, and Allison knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Cedric to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Allison crouched down so that Cedric's face was slightly above his own. Out of all of Allison's three children, Cedric had inherited Lily's eyes, her eyes.**

**"Cedric Oliver," Allison said quietly, so that nobody but Oliver could hear, and he was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to James, who was now on the train, "you were named after one of the bravest men I ever knew, and not to mention your father."**

**"But just say."**

**"Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Cedric. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Allison.**

**She had never told any of her children that before, and she saw the wonder in Cedric's face when she said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Cedric into the carriage and Oliver closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Allison.**

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Cedric as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

**Cedric, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Allison walked alongside it, watching her son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Allison kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching her son glide away from her.**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Allison's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Oliver.**

**As Allison looked at him, she lowered her hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on her forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Allison for nineteen years. All was well.**

The trio from the future and the past both grinned and hugged each other.

"Looks like Ron and Hermione finally get around and get together in the future" the twins teased their younger brother and his friend.

"Fred, George quit it!" Molly said to her sons sharply.

"Well, I'll see you in the future hubby" Allison said jokingly to Oliver.

"I guess so" Oliver said to the older version of Allison Potter.

With that, the Golden Trio and little Teddy left leaving behind a shocked and informed 1995 students, staff, and concerned family.


End file.
